Sincera, Loca y Profundamente
by Mystrade.girl.mew
Summary: Tras su terrible perdida, John Watson intenta rehacer su vida. Pero su cordura se verá desafiada al enfrentarse a lo imposible ¿hay vida después de la muerte?, deberá asumir la idea de dejar ir experiencias y vivir nuevas. ¿Qué tan cierto es que la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor?
-¿Sabe? Es extraño, cuando me despierto a mitad de la noche y siento que la oscuridad finalmente me va a devorar y hundirme por completo entre sus eternas sombras, entonces...entonces él aparece y me dice que no tema, que todo irá bien, me abraza y me dice que todo mejorará- ladeó la cabeza y rió con amargura -Cuando por las noches regreso del trabajo y repentinamente siento miedo, de nuevo aparece él y me dice: _"Camina en medio de la avenida, no hay nada que temer"_. Y entonces le hago caso, me desvío de la acera y camino en medio de la avenida, seguramente he de parecer un loco -se inclinó y tomó el vaso delante suyo- Incluso a veces me habla en francés, lo cuál es gracioso ya que él odiaba hablarlo, pero a veces me encuentro hablando francés con él -rió y frotó su sien-.

-Y cómo te sientes entonces John, cómo te sientes cuando hablas con él?

-Perfecto, me siento protegido, se siente como si nada hubiera cambiado. Él no dice nada profundo ni impactante, no dice: _"Dios piensa ésto o aquello"_ de hecho es más común que me hable sobre la tabla periódica o de los homicidios que hay en el periódico, de los experimentos que dejó sin terminar o las partituras que no logra encontrar. Últimamente tiene cierta obsesión por la manera en que lavo mis dientes. Suelo lavarlos horizontalmente, y más tardo en poner la pasta cuando dice: _"De arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo John"_ -rió- ó también me dice: _"Cierra la venta John, tengo frío" "Ferme la fenêtre, j'ai froid"._

-Y cómo solía decirlo?

- _"Cierra la ventana"_ \- pestañeó sin comprender.

-Crees que tenga algún significado cuando te habla en francés?

-No...

-Cuánto hace que murió él?

El silencio se hizo entonces, una especie de melancolía se esparcía por el consultorio.

-John, cuánto tiempo tiene que murió Sherlock?

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes y medio desde que Sherlock Holmes había muerto repentinamente, el hecho tomó por sorpresa a quienes le rodeaban, sin embargo John era el único que realmente aún resentía el hecho de volver a la soledad. Su vida se había vuelto monótona y sin mucho significado, no había más casos por resolver, gente extraña con la cual convivir, los clientes habían dejado de llamar a la puerta, los muebles ya tenían una espesa cobertura de polvo...el silencio en Baker Street era perpetuo.

Mycroft, el hermano mayor de Sherlock, había insistido en que John asistiera de nueva cuenta a terapia, quizá eso podría ayudarle un poco a salir de la depresión. En principio la idea fue ampliamente rechazada, no es que le hubiera afectado tanto la muerte de su amigo, es decir...la gente vive, muere, nace y de pronto ya no existe más, ese es el ciclo de la vida no?. Pero lo cierto era que por más que así lo deseara, el sol no se cubre con un dedo y John estaba al borde de no encontrar sentido a nada.

A pesar de todo, John intentaba mantener el curso de su vida, después de volver de la oficina y llegar al apartamento, tomaba un poco de té, veía el televisor, regaba sus plantas o tocaba el piano.

Justamente eso hizo cuando se cumplían dos meses desde que Sherlock no estaba más con él, las notas tristes se dejaban escuchar por el apartamento, ondulantes y melancólicas, demandaban ser escuchadas y entristecer a cuanta persona se detuviera a escuchar. Sobre el piano un plato con galletas y leche reposaban, quizá las comería cuando terminara de descargar un poco de la tristeza que le agobiaba esa noche. Mientras tocaba, su mente yacía ya con Sherlock, entonces notó que algo se movía e inmediatamente llamó su atención, una rata enorme (o eso le pareció a él) caminaba con cinísmo delante suyo, miraba impaciente el manjar que tenía delante suyo, lavaba sus patitas y movía la cola en formas de "S", expectante y ansiosa a que John se descuidara y poder robar solo un poco de la dotación de galletas.

* * *

 **[2 meses y un día]**

-Todo bien?- sonreía Greg -Te he traído un poco de comida y unas cervezas, si quieres podemos tomarnos unas. Vine a ver si el problema de las goteras se terminó, me dijo Mrs Hudson que habías descubierto unas nuevas en el baño -se abrió paso y llegó hasta la cocina.

-Hemmm...sí, sí todo bien- frotó su nuca y caminó detrás suyo -Quizá no sea buena idea que estés aquí Greg, no es que no quiera verte pero ayer se cumplieron dos meses y solo quiero estar solo.

-Tonterías, hoy le pedí a Donovan que me cubriera y vamos a tomar unas cervezas. Dónde está la gotera, no tendrás más problemas en el apartamento no?- asomó la cabeza en el grifo – Tienes herramienta? Puedo arreglarlo ahora.

-Hemm..no yo de hecho...-frunció el ceño- Bueno, sí si tengo herramienta, ammm...y también ratas, ayer mientras tocaba en el piano, una rata paseaba sobre el piano y yo- cogió un platito sobre el piso -Wiggins consiguió un veneno para terminar con media población ratonil de Londres, mira- mostró el contenedor -Se las están comiendo pero sé que están vivas, puedo escucharlas por las noches- entornó los ojos.

-Vaya- torció una mueca el Inspector -¿Sabes? Mi abuela solía decir que en sus tiempos, bueno...ella es mitad Irlandesa y solía decirnos que cuando querían exterminar a las ratas, bailaban tooooda la noche, quizá te parezca tonto, pero así lo hacían, de tal manera que las ratas ya no volvían a aparecer nunca. Quizá debamos intentarlo. O bueno, también las ratas les temen a los fantasmas, pero no veo de dónde podríamos encontrar uno, dicen que cuando hay un fantasma en casa, las ratas simplemente abandonan el sitio- rió y dejó su lata de cerveza sobre la mesa y empezó a tararear alguna canción.

Sus movimientos eran alegres, su tonada también iba a ritmo con sus pasos. John por su parte, solo sonreía, después de dos meses sonreía genuinamente, en principio se sintió culpable, pero los intentos de Greg por sacarlo de su depresión habían surtido algún efecto. Ambos rieron e incluso el mismo John se animó un poco a seguirle el ritmo. Sin embargo eso solo sirvió para evaporar un poquito el semblante alicaído del rubio, pues esa misma noche mientras se encontraba ya cobijado en su cama, de nuevo divisó otra rata, ésta era blanca con manchas, sus ojillos negros le devolvían la mirada desde la mesita de noche. De nada habían funcionado las historias de la abuela Lestrade, las ratas aún seguían en casa y parecían dispuestas a quedarse una buena temporada.

A la mañana siguiente, parecía que los conocidos más cercanos de John se habían dado cita en Baker, pues cuando Sarah (la jefa de John) llegó al apartamento, unas 4 personas ya hacían compañía al rubio. Molly Hooper preparaba algo de comer, Greg reparaba las demás goteras, Wiggins ponía más veneno y hurgaba por debajo de la nevera y Mrs Hudson hacía llamadas a los más eficientes exterminadores que conocía.

-Creo que lo amaba- dijo de pronto Molly -John amaba a Sherlock...

-Fue muy repentino, se sentía mal por un resfriado, llegó a urgencias y de pronto dejó de respirar- negó con pesar Greg- Ya no pudieron entubarlo, nada de eso hubiera sucedido con comprimidos para la tos.

Los cuatro miraban a John desde la cocina, susurraban y dedicaban miradas compadecidas al rubio que ahora organizaba algunos papeles al otro lado de la habitación.

-Es muy lindo, creo que necesita ayuda. Necesita reconstruir su vida. No ahora claro está, pero debe salir de esa tristeza que lo está consumiendo, aún es joven y apuesto, solo es cuestión de tiempo...

* * *

 **[Tres meses]**

-O me descubro sentado con la cabeza entre mis manos, y una hora o más ha transcurrido así- sollozó -Y estoy completamente entumecido. La tetera puede hervir indefinidamente o el teléfono sonar y estoy llorando. Si mirando la televisión alguien pregunta _"¿Qué te pasa?"_ me saca lágrimas y...es ridículo- gimió con dolor, incapaz de levantar el rostro, turbado por el llanto -¡LO EXTRAÑO, LO EXTRAÑO SIMPLEMENTE , LO EXTRAÑO, LO EXTRAÑO, LO EXTRAÑO!- repitió a modo de mantra una y otra vez con la voz desesperada y quebrada -Sé que no debería hacer esto... -lloró con angustia- En la sala siento que no quiero acostarme porque él no está, y al despertar no quiero levantarme de la cama!. ¿Ésto es cólera no? ES FURIA, ES FURIA!. ¡Y estoy furioso con otra gente! Con enamorados, desenamorados y gente desperdiciando amor, padres con sus hijos, niños que están creciendo, personas fértiles, personas envejeciendo juntas!. Pero sobre todo estoy furioso con ÉL!...¡ESTOY FURIOSO CON ÉL! ¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLO POR NO ESTAR AQUÍ CONMIGO, LO ODIO POR HABERME DEJADO Y NO LLEVARME CON ÉL! -se cubrió el rostro, ocultando su pena y desahogando su llanto.

La terapeuta lo miraba como quien mira a un animal herido, se mantenía en silencio, respetando el dolor.

-Dios mío...- sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos hinchados -Creo que me he pasado de mi hora, lo siento...Creo que ya estoy un poquito mejor- se puso en pie y aún sin mirar a la terapeuta sonrió -Vendré el próximo martes sí?- miró la caja de Kleenex -¿Puedo?.

-Sí adelante- la mujer le extendió la caja.

-Hasta el próximo martes...

Por fortunio o infortunio de John, su trabajo como traductor de francés en la agencia que administraba Sarah, le ayudaban a mantener un poco despejada la mente. Además tenía aproximadamente una semana que había decidido dar clases particulares a un francés recién mudado a Londres, por lo tanto su tiempo era consumido al máximo, llegando agotado a casa, sin tiempo a llorar su pena. No obstante los fines de semana no daban tregua, exceptuando aquellos en los que Harriet le iba a visitar.

-¿Qué haces?- bufó John desde la cocina.

-Solo aspiro un poco, éste lugar está muy sucio John, no sé como puedes vivir así.

-Así déjalo quieres?, así le gustaba...-negó -Digo, así me gusta, solo siéntate ¿sí? mejor vamos a tomar el té que ya está listo.

-Me repugna que vivas aquí John, por qué mejor no te vas a vivir conmigo?

-No Harry, estoy bien...

-Bien bien. Hemmm...John, seré directa, el motivo por el que vine es porque quiero pedirte un favor. Verás, Annie está tomando cursos de violín, apenas está empezando pero con el tiempo necesitará su propio violín y...no sé, dime si es mala idea pero estábamos pensando que el violín de Sherlock...

-¿Me estás pidiendo el violín de Sherlock?- rió incrédulo -No, no viniste cuando fue su funeral, pero ahora vienes a pedirme su violín porque tu amante, novia...o lo que sea que sean, está tomando un maldito curso de violín?

-Bueno, yo solo me preguntaba...Te lo podemos comprar si quieres.

-Sabes el valor sentimental de ese violín?- sonrió -¿Lo sabes?...No, no tienes idea Harry, por supuesto que no te lo daré. Es prácticamente todo lo que tengo de él, es como pedirme su cadáver...

-Oh por Dios Santo, John, no anticipé que reaccionarías así...

Sin darse cuenta, tras haberse ido su hermana, de nuevo se encontraba sobre el sofá del Detective, abrazando con firmeza el viejo y valioso Stradivarius. Llevaba quizá algunas horas así, a oscuras y en profundo silencio...¡qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! O que lento podía ser.

Suspiró y dejó con sumo cuidado el violín sobre el sofá, encendió una de las lamparas próximas al piano y tomó asiento, levantó la polvosa cubierta de las teclas y se quedó quieto, esperando a que las notas vinieran a su mente, invocando esa melodía que tocaba a dueto con su amigo. Sus dedos comenzaron con un compás tranquilo, casi eran como una caricia...si el verano tuviera alguna nota que lograra describirle, serían justamente esas notas cálidas. De hecho esa melodía tenía un valor incalculable para John, pues justamente la habían compuesto ambos, cuando no había casos por resolver y el ocio había dado como resultado aquello, una dulce melodía de verano. No tenía nada que ver con esas composiciones que Sherlock hacía, no eran virtuosas o envidiadas por algún conocedor de música, pero era algo que les pertenecía a los dos, eran las notas que describian una vida con Sherlock, era la melodía de Sherlock y John, de nadie más.

Pero ésta vez no sonaba igual, faltaba Sherlock, faltaban las notas vibrantes de su violín, después de todo era un dueto y no un soliloquio...definitivamente no era lo mismo. Su corazón latía taciturno, deseaba detenerse pero por alguna razón el masoquismo no se lo permitía, así que siguió tocando. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, quizá como producto de su imaginación, un violín secundó las notas del piano.

Definitivamente sonaba mejor aquello, su ritmo era alegre y agradable, justamente como se suponía debía sonar, John no se molestó en voltear ni buscar la procedencia del sonido (aunque claramente venía detrás suyo) solo tocó y se permitió entregarse al placer de ese momento, a la ilusión que la agonía le permitía.

Quizá era un juego cruel de su cabeza, quizá se había vuelto loco...pero a partir de esa noche la temperatura del apartamento descendió, las ratas se habían marchado para siempre, nada había tenido que ver el baile rítmico de Greg ni tampoco el basto veneno de Wiggins. Solo quedaba recordar que las ratas se repelían con dos cosas según la abuela Lestrade: El baile y la presencia de algún alma no terrenal que volvía al valle de los vivos.


End file.
